A speed maintaining assistance function unit, which is also referred to as a “cruise controller”, has been known for a long time in the field of assistance function units which influence the speed of a motor vehicle. This assistance function unit generally includes an operator control assembly with a plurality of function operator control units. A function operator control unit can serve, for example, for activating the speed maintaining assistance function unit, a further function operator control unit can serve, for example, for setting the current vehicle speed as the speed which is to be maintained, and further function operator control units can serve, for example, for decelerating and accelerating. The operator control assembly can be integrated here into an impact plate of a steering wheel, but can also be integrated into a steering column lever. In the case of integration into a steering column lever it is known to configure the steering column lever in such a way that it can be activated in the forward, rearward, upward and/or downward direction in order to configure at least one function operator control unit. In addition it is known to integrate a function operator control unit in the form of an on/off switch into such a steering column lever.
For some years, distance control assistance function units have been known which are frequently integrated into the speed maintaining assistance function units. The function is the same as in the case of the speed maintaining assistance function unit, when the speed is additionally controlled as a function of a selectable distance from a vehicle in front. The selectable distance can frequently be set here by means of a further function operator control unit which can be set by means of a software menu of an infotainment operator control system or by means of a further switch which can be arranged on the steering column lever.
In the field of assistance function units which influence the speed of a motor vehicle it is also known to make available a speed limiter. The latter can store a maximum speed, the maximum speed is frequently set by means of an infotainment menu (another steering column lever can, if appropriate, serve for this purpose). In many cases, the speed limiting assistance function unit can output a warning tone in this context when the maximum speed which has been set is exceeded, or else can intervene in a controlling fashion to ensure that the speed is not exceeded.
Finally, it is known to provide what is referred to as an uphill or downhill travel assistance function unit which is provided, for example, as a hill descent control. In this context, a switch is generally activated on the dashboard, as a result of which there is an interplay between the actuation of the engine and the actuation of the brakes to the effect that in the case of downhill travel a specific speed is not exceeded and the wheels do not lock.
Finally, for some time a concept has been known according to which distance control is carried out predictably. In this context, a plurality of supplementary information items about the distance to be traveled, for example, gradient profiles, traffic lights, etc., are acquired for the distance control. As a rule, measured values of a navigation system are generally included here in the distance control. However, further information items cannot be used in this context such as, for example, an indication of the traffic density, which can be determined either by a navigation system or else by other information systems (mobile radio, Internet, etc.). In this context it is to be possible to select a control stage which is directed, for example, to an economic driving style or else to a sporty driving style.
Document DE 10 2006 017 330 U1 discloses a steering switch module for a motor vehicle which has at least two multi-pushbutton-key operator control switch arrangements, wherein the steering switch module is configured in such a way that it can be installed in a spoked steering wheel and removed therefrom after being prefabricated as an entire unit. In this context, both cruise control functions and multimedia functions can be operated by means of the steering wheel switch module.
Document DE 10 2006 028 463 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a display which is arranged in the dashboard and which is divided into a display panel and menu selection fields, wherein at least one menu-specific information item which can be changed dynamically can be displayed in at least some of the menu selection fields. From the document it is also know to integrate selection elements into the steering wheel, by means of which elements the menus can be selected and functions can be controlled.
In addition, document DE 195 09 492 C2 discloses a method for limiting the speed of a motor vehicle to a maximum speed, wherein an acceleration-controlling system intervention or a speed-controlling system intervention can take place. It is also disclosed to provide an operator control device with a switch for switching between cruise control mode and speed limiting mode as well as with a common operator control lever for setting both the cruise control speed setpoint value and the maximum speed for the limiting function, wherein a plurality of maximum speed values can be stored in a memory and called therefrom by means of the operator control lever.
Document DE 195 09 494 C2 discloses a device for regulating the speed of a motor vehicle, having a cruise controller function assembly and having a limiting function assembly. In addition, an operator control device is provided for optionally activating the cruise controller function assembly or the limiting function assembly with simultaneous deactivation of the respective other assembly. The operator control device here has a switching element for switching between the cruise controller mode and the limiting mode and an operator control lever which is configured in the manner of a customary cruise control operator control lever.